Peach Creek History
Peach Creek History ''? ''1001 Old King Ed loses mind. wanders away from Kingdom March 12th, 1578 King Eddy Gustav Caesar the First is born. His cousin Eddy McGruff Dimmingsdors the First journeys to the New World. September 17th, 1591 Defends country from the Kanker Marauders The King is mysteriously murdered. Found dead in throne room. The King's brother Edvard is crowned. Peach Creek is founded. February 1st, 1601 King Eddy's sons reveal Edvard to be Eddy's murderer. The King is slain in revenge. April 15th, 1601 The princes become dukes over the kingdom. Gambling is established. Slavery outlawed. April 22nd, 1601 Count Edzar, cousin to the princes, is crowned governor of the eastern side of the kingdom. Prince Eddy Caesar II dies from food poisoning. Prince Edward Caesar marries Susan Harks. July 1st, 1601 The princes fight over who becomes monarch. ''' '''May 2nd, 1602 Edward and Susan' s son is born. Prince Eddy Caesar III is crowned prince. Count Edzar proclaims himself emperor, secedes from kingdom, goes insane. Edward is challenged by the Chief of the Old Shepherd to combat. Edward wins duel. June 15th, 1602 Cyrus Hirsch is born. ''' '''Count Edzar is dubbed "Count Crazy" by the locals. He executes all of them for this. June 16th, 1602 Susan is strangled by the Count during a Royal Meeting. The Count claimed that she had insulted his deceased uncle Eddy I. Edward is grief stricken and plots vengeance. January 14th, 1617 Eddy Caesar III plots rebellion against the Count. ''' '''Count Edzar ages rapidly due to frustration, loses mind completely. Massacres hundreds ' 1617' The Count duels with Eddy III, the tyrannical count is finally slain. All guards serving Edzar are slain as well. Edward dies. Eddy III becomes king. 1618 On Julius Caesar's death day, March 15, Shakespear's play is performed in the Roman's honor. Eddy III rewards the actors with riches. Cyrus Hirsch begins writing a novel detailing the events of Eddy I's murder. Eddy McGruff Dimmingsdors XI loses Peach Creek to Lord Kanker I. February 8th, 1727 Lord Kanker III is killed by the King of the Woodlands in war. Eddy XIX is given back Peach Creek. April 19th, 1775 Revolutionary war breaks out. July 4th, 1776 America becomes an independent country. Eddy XIX dies. Alexander Hirsch becomes bestselling author. April 30th, 1789 George Washington becomes President. February 7th, 1812 Charles Dickens is born. Rolf's people immigrate from Norway to the U.S.A. October 7th, 1849 Edgar Allan Poe dies. Rolf's people break into feud. Separate into two feuding households, Sheepherders and Rambucklers. ? 1863 Eddy McGee the Second joins the Union in Civil War. Kills Confederate Ethan Kanker. The Sheepherders and Rambucklers fight each other on different sides. ? 1865, President Abraham Lincoln is assassinated by John Wilkes Booth. Andrew Johnson becomes President. Booth is killed by Eddy McGee II and Henry Sturges. The two households end their feud. ''' '''1874 Father Zachary Hale Comstock is born. 1877 Rutherford Hayes is elected President by 1 vote higher than Samuel Tilden. Old Man Sheepherder dies. 1903 H. Rendon is born. 1912 Booker Dewitt travels to Columbia, rescues Elizabeth. 1913 Old Man Rambuckler dies. 1917 Woodrow Wilson enters U.S. into WWI Eddy McGee IV fights in war. 1928 W. Rendon is born. 1930 C. Rendon is Born 1933 Adolf Hitler comes into power. 1937 H. Rendon dies. September 1st, 1939 The Nazis invade Poland. WWII breaks out. July 8th, 1947 President Harry S. Truman interrogates Zoidberg. Enos Fry dies. Phillip J. Fry becomes his own grandfather. 1951 Rolf's Great Papa travels to U.S.A. Battles a Sea Cucumber. Dies. 1954 F. Rendon is born. 1962 S. Rendon is born 1997 Eddy Skipper McGee is born S. James is born. I. Gouveia is born. 1998 V. Gouveia Jr. is born. G. Rendon is born. 2009 The Eds become popular in Peach Creek. W. Rendon's dies. 2011 V. Gouveia Sr. and A. Gouviea die. 2012 J. Gonzalez Jr. is born. J. Gonzalez Sr. and C. Rendon die. 2013 Gravity Falls' 1 year anniversary All is well